


One More

by AlexHunt



Series: The Orphanage (Blades of Light and Shadow) [6]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place after Blades Book 1 at Mal’s orphanage.I started this (and many other stories) months before the book ended. I had headcanoned Mal opening an orphanage. I never imagined my orphanage would be canon.All of the children are orphans Mal is helping.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: The Orphanage (Blades of Light and Shadow) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774255
Kudos: 5





	One More

“Please, Mr. Mal,” Ovisa pleaded, her dark eyes twinkling even in the darkness as the group sat on the roof the orphanage enjoying the warm summer night under the stars. “Just one more story!” 

"Yesss, one more pleaseeeee?" A chorus of children begged, clasping their hands together their little lips quivering at their request; each of them inching closer, their anticipation growing. 

Mal attempted to suppress the smile twitching on his lips. “Tomorrow is another day. Time for sleep.” 

“But we’re not tired!” Raydan protested, crossing his arms and digging further into his spot in the group. 

“Me either,” Ovisa agreed, matching the slightly older boy’s posture.

Daenarya wrapped her arms around Mal’s, leaning further into him as they sat together. She shrugged softly, suppressing a smirk, “I think you’re outnumbered, Mr. Magnificent... One more story! One more story!”

The children cheered repeating the chant until the reformed rogue threw up his hands in defeat. He held out his finger, “Just ONE... not like the last time when I said one more and you ended up with two!”

“I want the mermaid story,” Fienna requested, playing with her long dark hair that Daenarya had just finished braiding with beads they had got at the market earlier. “I hope someday I can be a mermaid.” (They hadn’t had the heart to crush her dreams of being a mermaid.)

“No, the one with the pirates!” Rayden jumped to his feet, slashing his arms through the air with an imaginary sword. 

His brother Lydo stood to meet him, “a duel you say? En garde.” The other children watched in merriment as they battled with their imaginary swords. 

“Look out! A Grobtar,” Rayden cried, pointing his blades toward Mal. “We must work together to save our crews.”

“Charge!” Lydo called as they rushed Mal.

“Okay, you two, settle down!” Daenarya held her hand up instinctively to keep the boys from getting too close, the other hand caressed her swollen stomach. She knew Mal wouldn’t have minded, but she was a little closer than she would prefer–too many flailing feet and arms when their battle would inevitably end up in a tickle fight. “I think all of those stories might be a bit too active for this time of night!”

“I have just the story.” Mal leaned forward toward the children. “A long time ago, we were invited to this fancy-schmancy masquerade ball. We got all dressed up to blend in with the uppity elves…. Miss Daeny couldn't stop talking about how handsome I looked in my costume. I had to remind her to focus on our mission!" 

She rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the side. 

"I bet she looked really beautiful,” Fienna marveled. “Miss Daenarya is so pretty, like a mermaid.”

"She was perfect; in fact, she was the most beautiful person at the ball," Mal admitted, brushing the back of his hand over her arm. "So, we snuck into the party and spent a while looking for clues and gathering secrets. And, don’t tell anyone, but we also ate cake and snacks before dinner!”

“Hey, how come we never can do that!” Lydo pouted. “I want cake!”

“Our host was very late, and Mr. Mal was very hungry,” He explained. “You always have dinner right on time, don’t you?”

Lydo nodded, “I guess.”

“Well, the best part of the night wasn’t the cake! It was when Daenarya agreed to dance with me.” Mal stood and offered her his hand. He guided her delicately across the roof in step with him as he hummed a song for them. 

Moving may take more effort now, as they danced as three, but when they were together nothing felt more right. Even that night, she knew he was meant for something more than he ever imagined, and now, he was the hero of White Tower, but more importantly, the savior of these children. He saw them when no one else did. She never could have imagined how much love he had to give once he opened himself up to first being loved.

“And then… I did this,” his voice trailed away; he tipped her back slightly, his lips meeting hers tenderly.

A sea of “eww!” and “gross!” met their embrace as the children turned away. 

Mal and Daenarya traded a look before shifting their attention back to the children. “Who’s next?” They questioned, reaching out to catch the children and plant soft kisses on their foreheads. 

  
The laughter of the children as they ran around the roof with their two adoring surrogate parents drifted like a melody through the once dark streets of White Tower, bringing new life and a light that had once been forgotten. 


End file.
